Sukia Lyonnet
by x-Miss.Angel-x
Summary: A girl, Sukia Lyonnet, Pratically, she's dead, But soon, more people join her characters from Harry potter, Inuyasha and others...
1. Sukia Lyonnet

Hi people, you have obviously started reading the first (written) chapter of my life. You could say this is my diary, well if your reading this your probably reading the weirdest fucking (yes i do swear) diary, you've ever seen and if any of you have read micheal jacksons diary, you'll know what's seroiusly fucking weird is! Anyway, here a short preview of my passport:

Name: Sukia Lyonnet

Age: 17

Location: Heaven

Okay one rule for each:

Rule for my name : Don't ever fucking say it, only special people can say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the name is Angel to you.

Rule for age: Be proud, i reached this age!!

Rule for Location: Yep, i died when i was seventeen( But i'm Still proud). But i haven't grown, i can only grow on earth, but Technically, i'm 28(and is still fucking sexy) ,i've been dead for 11 years.

But whatever, Enough about me let's talk about you,

You: Begin speaking,

I: Begin Snoring. ...What no Pepper! oh, I fell asleep.

On with my day!!!!!...

If only a book wrote itself... Angel wrote.

"Oh wow it does write itself" She said happily, "Time, for nap nap" She said before falling into a short, but helpful sleep...


	2. God's Grandaughter

Angel sat there, her feet resting on the desk. _why do we have to go to the fucking speech thing? _She asked herself.

_**Because it's relevant that we keep our souls pure. **_Came an Extremely girly voice.

_Chilli get out!_

_**Why should i? examining your brain has always been fun. Sukia...**_

_Don't Call Me That! _

_**Why not? I'm special enough remember, neheheheh**_

_Ugh, Piss off!_

_**Bye Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_

_Such an annoying brat_

_**I heard that!**_

Angel Laughed.

"We have to reach deep inside us, and grip the extent of evil that resides inside, then Rip it from our bodies!!!" Said the voice of an Old man, that echoed through the hall.

_I'd like to rip out his fucking tounge,_ she thought.

_**God chose him to do the speech, listen to his words for once...**_

_Me listen...hahahahaha as if!! _Angel closed her eyes, falling asleep through the whole ceremony.

"Sukia, wake up" Someone poked her, She suddenly jolted up.

"No, Chilli i will not eat your salt flavoured marshmellows!" She exclamied, She looked at the person who had been poking her.

"Why not, they're like sweet crisps!" She said, she was a short, 14 year old, girl. She had flaming, long, red hair, and pale skin. She was wearing a Red Crop top, and a Black, cotton, skirt.

"Oh, hey Chilli..."

"don't Hey chilli me, why wont you eat my salt flavoured marshmellows"

"One, because they taste like crap, and two, Because they taste like crap!" She shrugged, Then as Angel turned. Chilli jumped onto her back.

"Muahahaha, i glomped you, BiggyPack, and we're off, Zoom!"

"It's PiggyBack, and get off, You're 14 for fuck sake"

"In the rules of Glomping, you must carry me to wherever i please, and technically i'm 16" She had been dead for 2 years.

"Chilli, as if i would follow the rules" She walked towards the exit, of the overly Clean, white, hall.

"Then why are you carrying me"

"Because you wont get off!"

"neheheheheh" They walked out, only to bumped into a guy with messy brown hair and glasses Angel examined him _Despite the scruffbag look he's kinda cute!_

"sorry, i'm new here. My names harry, what's yours?"

"Suki-"Chilli began, Angel raised the back of her palm, hitting her in the face. Causing Chilli to slide off.

"Angel"

"wow, that's a nice name"

"Thanks"

"And who is that on the floor"

"That is Chilli, She a annoyingly cute girl, that doesn't know her own Age!"

"neheheheheheh" Harry smiled at her.

"Hey wait a min, ain't you that guy who killed, erm..voldelmoth"

"Voldemort, and ye-" Suddenly Chilli was on his back.

"I glomped you!" She squeled happily._ Chilli, when we're alone i'm gonna soo fry you!..._

"Hey cutie, How old are you then? Ten?" She shook head, "Nine?" She shook her head, "Eight?" She shook her head, "how old are you then?"

"16"

"Wow, oh my god, really"

"She died at fourteen, but she been my personal stalker for two years"

"I'm not a stalker, you love me!"

"you wish!"

"neheheheheh, hey can we go o the Chilli Dorm!"

"It's the Chill dorm, it's up to Harry, wanna go?"

"Sure, how will we get there?"

"Easy silly, we fly Suk-" she paused at the looked Angel gave her, "Angel"

"Fly her, how?" Angel spread opened her Black, bat wings.

"Wow, awesome!"

"Thanks, get on" Still holding Chilli, He got onto her back.

"This feels weird, getting a Piggyback from a girl am i heavy?"

"Su-Angel got lots of strength"

"Really, what are you?"

"It's not from what i am, I've been dead Eleven years. In Heaven, you don't change. So when i work out, i don't get muscles just lots of new strength."

"What are you then?"

"Let's Just say My Grandad Runs this place"

"Your gods Grandaughter!, wow, but why do you have-" Chilli pinched his nose, turned him to face her and shook her head. He nodded,

"Hold on, Tight" She began to sprint. then suddenly jumpng into the air, she flaapped her ggreat bat wings and made her way towards the Chill dorm.


	3. The Chill Room

The three of them stood in the chill room, Angel pulled in her wings. It was a Large Circular room, with light blue painted wall, and Dark blue Pod Chairs, With Glass Tables, Soda machines and large television screens. It definately lived up to it's name. Chilli Backflipped onto a blue pod chair.

"Wow!" Harry said,

"Don't be too shocked, this girl has a lot more tricks!"

"Neheheheheh"

"You'll hear that laugh alot, it's sort of her signature" Harry laughed,

_**So do you like him?**_

_He's too nice for me to fancy._

_**oh well, Shame i wanted to start choosing Bridesmaid dresses.**_

"Let's watched tv!" She excalimed, Grabbing the remote. She flicked from the television shows.

"Who should we check out?" Angel asked,

"Huh? Check out."

"this has 500, normal television channels" She explained," But if you change the settings, you can see anyone on earth"

"Really, wow"

"That's what you get when your god's grandaughter only me, and the people i allow can"

"Glad i met you, try Hermione Granger" Angel grabbed the remote off of Chilli. She held the remote to her mouth and whispered something, suddenly the remote, Turned white, and instead of numbers there were letters and arrows.

"Spell it"

"H-e-r-m-i-o-ne G-r-a-n-g-e-r" Angel typed it in. A load of pictures of women came up.

"Wow, so many girls with that name"

"look a man!"

"Oh my god, wow!" Angel said, Harry scanned the screen,

"She's not there"

"Oh" Angel bit her lip,

"Why isn't she there?"

"Because she's here!" Came a voice behind him, He turned, a girl with bushy brown hair stood there.

"Herrmione!"

"Harry!"

"Chilli!" Chilli yelled

"Angel!" Angel yelled.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too"

"Harry, go bye bye" Chilli said, They looked at her, She smiled sweetly. "Neheheheheh"

"Oh, Hermione this is Chilli, and this Is Angel,"

"Hah, he said my name first! neheheheheh!" Angel rolled her eyes,

"Hey, nice to meet you "

"Nice to meet you to, why were you looking for me?"

"Just wanted to ee what you were up to? I Haven;t talk to you in two weeks"

"that's because two weeks ago i died"

"duh!" Angel said,

"Let's do Jay Jay"

"Jay Jay dead remember?"

"Oh man!" Hermione was about to ask who Jay Jay was but Angel, shook her head vigorously.

"How about Draco Malfoy! D-r-a-c-o M-a-l-f-o-y" She typed it in.

"Dead"

"Woohoo!"

"Hopefully rotting in hell"

"Hear hear!" Harry said

"Enemy" Chilli and Angel said together.


	4. Message to Readers

Yo peeps, hey i'm telling you a story!!! and i wanna see if you like ti, so can you like Review...

Please

thank you, your effort and ideas will been appreciated.. and All reviewers will be mentioned at the end...

bye

p.s REVIEW OR I'LL GET CHILLI ON YOUR ASS...

"neheheheheh"


	5. The Horny Lil Devils

"Hell sucks!" Draco exclaimed. Hikaru and Koaru , the Red haired twins exchanged looks. (No, i am not confused with Fred and george, these Twins are from Ouran high school host club)

"How does it?" One of them said,

"We enjoy it" The Other said,

"That's because your both gay!"

"Bi actually" They said,

"Wheres the women! Wheres the Nudity! Wheres the sex!" Draco exclaimed.

"Sex, where?" Miroku said, hurrying in. Draco pointed at the floor.

"See two invisible lesbians on the floor making out"

"I don't know what your pointing at but my imagination likes it!"

"It's no fun to imagine it, i want it!"

"Relax, at least we're not being tortured like most others that end up in hell" Inuyasha said.

"That's cause he wants us for something, in exchange for no torture a pain." Miroku said.

"My dicks in pain, no action"

"I'm sick of you whining," Inuyasha said, "Use you Imagination and go wank! for fuck sake!" Draco stormed out,

"I miss life" the twins said,

"I miss food" Inuyasha said

"I miss sex" Miroku said, Draco walked back in holding a letter. He read in, then dropped to his knees,

"Hallehluyah!! Finally My erection will fill a vagina instead of my hands!"

"Dude that's just gross!" The twins said.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to earth!"

"How?"

"Satan said so" They all hurried to read the letter.

_Dear Gentlemen __  
__You all know i did not torture you for a reason._

_I am sending you to earth to search for my daughter. _

_You will not grow older but you will have the use of_

_your homely pleasures, afterwards_

_you may live eternally in any place you desire.  
Just return my daughter._

_From Satan_

"Eternal life?"

"Fuck yeh, hot, spicy sex here i come" Draco yelled.

"Well it is in exchange for his daughter"

"which makes sense?" They stood there in silence for a moment...

The hall erupted in Woops, Cheers and yells!


	6. Chilli's Other Nature

Angel, Chilli, Harry, and Hermione stared opened mouth as they watched the worlds fattest man eat!

"Eww" Angel whispered, her eyes not moving from the television screen.

"Gross" Hermione said,

"I've lost my appetite"

"I want pie!" Chilli said happily. All three looked at her in horror.

"You would eat pie now?"

"neheheheheheh"

"She's such an Sweetheart" Hermione whispered to Angel, Angel spoted two people enter the room, She smirked

"You couldn't be more wrong, watch...Oh look theres Jay Jay." Chilli jumped up,

"where? Jay Jay, Where? Jay Jay" She spotted him and smiled, then her face went blank when she spotted the blonde girl, who was latched onto Jay Jay's arm.

"She spot's her victim" Angel whispered. Jay Jay whispered something, the girl laughed,

"She watches it's every move" The girl said something, and walked away going into the girl toilets. Chilli jumped up,

"She seizes her chance" Chilli walked into the girls toilets. There was a shriek a yell, and a crack.

"She pounced!" They all whispered together. Chilli left the toilet, skipping towards Jay Jay who hadn't noticed. Jay jay spotted her and they began talking.

"Bittersweet, huh?" Hermione said,

"Yep, so cute and happy...But extremely vicious when tempted"

"Now that's scary." Harry said,

"Look here comes the victim." The girl fell out of the toilets, her hair soaked with water, all over the place. Her clothes ripped, cuts all over her arms.

"Chilli did that!"

"yep!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn!" Harry said, The victim saw Chilli, Chilli looked at her, the look in her eyes said, '_Run for your life bitch_' The girl scream and sprinted away.

"So she has a crush on Jay Jay" Hermione said,

"A crush, more like an obsession" Suddenly a cup coming from Chilli's direction hit Angel's head. "ow, hey-" She paused at the look in Chilli's eyes, '_Shut up or prepare for pain'_.A shiver went down Angel spine.

"wow" Hermione and Harry said, A girl in a strange Black and Dark pink outfit walked in she had long brown hair and brown eyes, Chilli walked over and waved goodbye to Jay Jay,

"Neheheheheh"

"Who's that?" Pointing to the girl with the outfit,

"Erm, I think her names sango, she lives with her family i've never seen her here before" Angel explained, Suddenly a girl with a green skirt walked in, she had a sailor top in she had Raven bloock hair and big brown eyes. They spotted eachother, hugged and chatted.

"Who's that?" Hermione said,

"I have no idea"

"That's a cute skirt" Chilli said

"She's pretty" Harry said,

"You've got a thing for Asain girls and Red heads , haven't you Harry?" Hermione said, Harry blushed,  
"Awww," The three girls said together, "he's blushing!"

"Shut up!"

"How cute?"

"Harry and ...that asain girl,"Chilli sang "sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p.."Angel rolled her eyes. The other two laughed.

"I'm bored"

"What should we watch now"

"How about that fat man, again" Harry suggested

"No, i don't wanna throw up" Hermione said, They decided to watch a documentary about gorillas. A baby gorilla came onto the screen,

"Chilli it's you!" Angel said,

"It's cute, yay oh oh ahah eh eh eh umbrella ella ella eh" Angel covered her ears, she despised that song

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Cause i hate that song?"

"Neheheheheh, Can we sing!"

"No"

"But you a good singer"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Can i have pie?"

"No

"I want pie"

"No"

"I want pie"

"No" Her face went blank

"I said i Want pie"

"Off to the kitchen!"

"Neheheheheheh"


	7. God's Letter and Bad boys go to Earth

Angel stared at her letter. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in ,Chilli" Chilli came in,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your knock is so different from other knocks"

"How?"

"Everyone else don't knock about fifty times"

"Neheheheheh"

"Hey, check this letter out" Chilli walked over,

"From your Granpa, what's it about?"

"Here read" Angel passed her the letter.

_Dear Sukia,_

_I have decided i wish for you to go to earth._

_I have decided i am sick of my children destroying the world i created for them._

_There is a secret society being made to destroy London, _

_Honey, i know i've never asked you to kill anything,_

_But the only way to stop them is the kill the members of the society,_

_I have chosen a select few people, i hope you do not desagree._

_Chilli Menakita_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Kagome Hirugarashi_

_Sango hiraikotsu (I don't know her last name ok)_

_please, child you my only hope._

_Love Grandad._

"Wow, can we go?"

"If he wants us too, i think we should"

"Yay, we're going to earth!we're going to earth!"

"We have to go see if the others want to come," She opened her wings, Chilli jumped onto her back.

"Zooooooom!"

"I'm not an Aeroplane"

"Neheheheh" Angel walked out of her room and began flying in search for those people.

"Draco hurry the fuck up" Inuyasha yelled

"Wait, i'm trying to find my condoms!"

"Get some on earth"

"I don't wanna waste them...Oh found them!"

"Come on, idiot!"

"Miroku got the money?"Draco asked him.

"Yep!"

"Okay everyone, we'll party a little, then go looking for the girl"

"Woo!" The twins exclaimed

"It's almost time" They all watch the clock, and held their stuff tightly, careful not to drop anything. Anything they were holding they took with them.

"five...four...three...two...on-" A flash and the room was empied.


	8. The Inn

Angel, chilli, Hary, Hermione, the two girl names Sango and Kagome stood in a circle.

"Everyone sure they wanna do this? No doubts?"

"Yes!" They replied,

"Okay, it's almost time ,pick up your stuff. Be careful not to drop them" They all picked up their stuff, Except Chilli.

"What if my palms are sweaty?"She asked

"Wipe them on your trousers, and pick up your stuff." Chilli did as instructed.

"Can i have pie?"

"NO!" Chilli didn't continue,

"Neheheheh"

"Five seconds...Four...Three" The others joined in "...Two...On-" They were cut off by a flash, and they were gone.

Angel looked around she was in a carpark.

"Can i have pie now?"

"No! We have to find a place to stay."

"That wont be to hard," Said the girl named Sango, "Theres an Inn over there" She pointed to ti.

"Oh, i knew that" Angel said, Chilli skipped towards the Inn. Angel deciding best not to leave her alone in there, ran after her. She stepped into the Inn, _Not bad..._ she thought. It was a mix between, Medieval times , and Chinese history. She made her way towards the desk. Where a Black haired guy sat, taping away on his pc.

_**Be flirty!!! He's a sucker for women**_ Angel smirked.

"Hey, erm ...we needs some rooms." The guy looked up, _He's okay looking_, He eyes widened,

"Heeeey...erm.. i mean for how many?"

"Six," He stared open mouth as, Hermione, Kagome and Sango walked in. _Is this a fit girl parade or something..._Then he spotted Harry _Lucky bastard.._.Chilli giggled

"The maximum of people aloud in a room is three"

"Ok, erm can we have one room for three, one for two, and one single." He typed that into his Computer. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and a pen.

"Okay, just fill out this form, and here are your keys" He placed the keys on the desk. She filled in the form and gave it back to him. He grinned, She turned.

"Okay me, Chilli and Hermione can have the three people room, Kagome and Sango can have the two people room, and Hary you get the single" Luke Grinned, _Unlucky..._

_**I don't see you scoring! **_Luke jumped, banging his knee against the counter.

"Argh!" He yelled out, They looked at him, shaking her head Angel, walked towards the rooms. _What the fuck!_ Luke thought

_**neheheheh **_Luke shook his head, He looked down at the phone, His jaw dropped,

"Ahh Damn!" Angel hadn't wrote down her number,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked,

"Well, i say seeing as we just arrived," Angel began, "We party are asses off!"

"Yay!" Chilli yelled,

"But what about our mission?" Harry asked,

"We do that after," They looked hesistant, " Look, you guys, i've been dead for eleven years, i need freedom for a moment, we will focus on the mission afterwards, we will just go clubbing one night, occasionally, we can go partying, but tommorrow we will start finding this secret society."

"Okay"

"Woo, partiieeee, partiiieee "Chilli chanted.

"Okay we have two hours to get ready, then we'll go out" The agreed, leaving the room.

_**This is gonna be fun, **_

_Boo yah!_


	9. Pretty Fucking Sexy

Draco pulled out his wand, flicking it, his wet hair dried from his shower.

"You should be a hairdresser!" The twins said,

"More like a Male Prostetute(?), more satisfaction"

"No a hairdresser" Said one twin,

"Customers would enjoy it more" Said the other, laughing they high fived.

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha, what are we planning to do tonight?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha who had been lying on a bed with his eyes closed sat up.

"What else? Party" The twins grinned at eachother,

"We're up for that!" They said

"I saw a club advert,tonight is ladies night" Draco said,

"Think about how many hot chick will be there" Inuyasha suggested,

"Let's get read to party!" The twins said, in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel, Chilli and Hermione waited outside their Romm.

"Where are they? Ther're taking too long"

"Parties last all night, Relax we've got hours"

"Hell no, am i gonna wqait here for hours!"Sango and Kagome's door opened,

"Sory, we're late" Kagome said, walking up to them. As soon as Harry joined them, they walked into reception. Angel leaned over the desk and held the keys out in front of Luke. He looked up, His jaw dropped.

Angel was wearing a black V-chest (Yes, v-chest) boob tube with a navy skirt and black boots, Her hair was curled. Two word Definition : Damn Sexy!

Chilli was wearing a white, low top, with a red flower pattern in the corner, with a short denim skirt. She wore, balck converes and her hair was down, and starightened. Two word Definition: Cute sexy!

Hermione was wearing and shoer black dress, with heels. Her hair up in a bun, Two word definition: Classic, Sexy!

Kagome was wearinga light blue top, and ripped jeans and some white trainers, her hair in a pony-tail. Two word defintion Innocent sexy!

Sango was wearing a long black top, that coveed the top of her Jeans, Short brown heal, and Her hair was half up. Two word Defintion: Cool, Sexy!

Finally Harry was wearing, a blue top, with dark jeans, and trainers. Two word defintion: Casual sexy.

_We are pretty fucking sexy!_

_**Booyah!**_

"We wont be returning until early tomorrow morning , could you please, get someone to let us in"

"Err, it isn;t the Inn policy, an-" His eyes went down to her cleavage, "um-erm-well, okay"

"Thanks, your a sweetheart!" He laughed gooffily, she turned, the other following her. Luke glared at Harry, _Lucky bastard._


	10. The Club

Draco lead the boys into the Club, They all looked sexy, (I can't be bothered to describe, use your imagination).

"Boys, time to party!" The each split apart, other than the twins, who stuck together. Draco scanned the dance fllor. _ Oh yeah...watch out girl you r about to meet a sex machine..._

Angel and chilli, made their way to the dance floor,

"Yay!" Chilli exclaimed.

"Okay Chilli, You know what to do if i meet a hot guy!"

"Go find Hermione!"

"Good girl!"

"Neheheheheh!" Angel began to dance, dancing was a major thing of hers.

Cascada-Everytime we touch (Radio mix)

Came on, one of Chilli's favourites. Angel laughed as the girl danced happily. _Too cute for her own good! _Soon the song ended, and one of Angel's favourites came on.

Misteeq- This is how we do it

Chilli stepped back, alllowing Angel to (Do her thing). Angel was an Excellent dancer so it wasn't suprising that people that people began to watch, even cheer.

"Woo, go girl!"

"Shake that ass!

"Whip that Firecracker!" _Firecracker? _Soon the song changed and Angel went to get a Drink as Chilli grooved to

Dj Cammy-celebrate the summer.

"You've got moves!" Came a seductive voice, Angel turned, Stood in front of her was a Mega-hot blonde guy, with piercing grey eyes.

Hot? -Tick!

"Thanks, I'm Sukia, you can call me Angel"

"I'm Draco, you can call my sex-god!"

Naughty?- Tick!

"Nice to meet you, Sex-god!"She said flirtily,

"Same to you, Angel, wanna dance maybe some of your skills will_ rub _ onto me" Angel smirked,

"Okay!" She lead him to the dance floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sipped her Martini, She smiled at Angel and Chilli dancing. Harry and gone to go mingle...or flirt/ The other to girls and walked off

"Sitting, alone?" she turned, to see the cutest guy she had seen, he had king, gentle purple eyes, he had a small rat tail ponytail.

"Yes" She said,

"Would you mind if i joined you?"

"Not at all" He sat next to her.

"I go by the Name Miroku, and you?"

"Hermione"

"Beautiful name"

"Thank you" _Flirty yet intellectual...interesting...very interesting._


	11. Idle chat

Kagome stared in shock, as she saw who stood nfront of her,

"I-Inuyasha?" He turned, His golden yellow eyes widened.

"Kagome" They smiled and embraced eachother.

"Inuyasha! where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Is Miroku here?"

"Yes, Is Sango here?"

"Yes" They laughed, happy to be reunited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. The boy ,Harry, Stood there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine" She lied, She had just seen Miroku talking to that Hermione girl, Even though she had told him she couldn't be with him, Seeing him, had brought Memories and tears.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing!"

"So there is something?"

"Yes-no-...oh!"

He kneeled down,

"I understand you would ratjher not tell me, but at least let me help you get cleaned up, if your friend, Kagome sees you like this, she'll be worried" She nodded, blushing at his kindness, He's sweet, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chilli sipped her coke as the twins exhanged looks.

"Shall we play a game?" The asked

"Yeh!"

"Which one is which?"

"Yay!" They grinned,

"Turn around and turn back when we tell you to" She turned, the twins switched places a couple of times. Then told her to turn around,

"Which one is Hikaru? and which is Koaru?" She pointed to the right,

"Hikaru," She pointed to the Left, "Koaru", Their jaws dropped,

"How can you tell?"

"Three ways, One: Hikaru's face is 2mm wider than Koaru's.  
Two: Hikaru's voice is slightly deeper.

Three: I can read minds."

"My face is not Bigger!"

"you can read minds?" Koaru asked, _yeah right_

_"_It's true, you just thought yeah right"

"Lucky guess!" Hikaru said,

"What am i thinking now then?" Koaru asked, _ha my face isn't as big a Hikaru's_

"ha my face isn't as big a Hikaru's"

"Wow!"

"Hey!"

"I still think it's a lucky guess"

_**It wasn't lucky!**_

"Whoa! i think i can too"

"No that's me interpretting your mind"

"Fine, say something about us then"

_**You two are cute! **_The twins exchanged looked,

"Wicked!"

"Neheheheh!"


	12. At the Same Time

Chilli stood naked in her room, Hikaru approached her. Koaru held her shoulders from behind.

"We'll be gentle!"

"Okay!"

She closed her eyes and prepared for ectasy!

"Nehehe-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel giggled, as Draco kissed her neck, They walked into the Inn.

"Same as ours!" She said distantly, they walked past the desk, where Luke sat asleep. "Wait, shouldn't we get the key," Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, Angel giggled, as they walked past her room, Angel stopped.

"Wait, i'm just gonna check on Chilli"She twisted the handle...it was locked...

"It's locked...must still be at the club-"

"Yeees" She heard quietly from the room,

"Or not" Draco stood infront of her, he did something then stood back,

"Try it now" Angel twisted the handle. Pushing the door opened, her smile dropped...She shut the door, and turned.

"Angel?"

"S-s-salt flavoured marshmellows please?" She muttered, before Faniting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel felt a bed beneath her,

"Angel" Slowly she opened her eyes, sunlight hit her. Draco stood above her,

"Draco," She sat up, then suddenly remembered what she had saw, She screamed in anger, Jumping out of her bed she room out of Draco's room, into the corridor, then reaching her room, she banged on the door, "CHILLI, OPEN UP, NOW, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR ELSE I'LL BREAK IT-" the door opened, Chilli stood there is a white dressing gown.

"Yes Sukia?"

"Don't you, 'Yes Sukia' me in that, stupid little, cute voice of yours!" She rushed in.

"Okay, what voice should i do, oh can i immitate Jay Jay, hey there chilli" She said in a deep voice,

"So have fun last night?"

"Yes, Did you? i saw you with that blonde guy, He was cute!"

"Oh, yea, we dance, talk, drank a little, Came here-"

"And had outragously, hot, spicy, sex?" Chilli asked,

"No, " Draco said, who was now standing at the door, "and i never lie about having sex!"

"I came here, opened the door and guess what i saw"

_You being fucked by two twins...AT THE SAME TIM_E

_**Well, what else would you do with twins,**_

_chat, kiss a little and say goodnight._

_**But we didn't**_

_well you should have_

_**But we didn't**_

_You should've though_

_**but we didn't**_

_I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T ...CHILLI, YOUR FOURTEEN AND YOU HAD SEX...WITH TWINS...AT THE SAME TIME!_

_**I'm sixteen actually**_

_BUT YOU HAD SEX WITH TWINS...AT THE SAME TIME..._

_**twins are funner though**_

_BUT AT THE SAME TIME!!!!_

"Is this a staring contest?" Asked Draco, Hermione and Miroku walked in, like Angel they were in the same clothes they had worn last night, but they were still as neat, which meant one thing.

"Ha Ha, Miroku didn't get laid," Angel coughed, Draco looked at her,

"You fainted, What was i supposed to do, fuck you on the floor, while you were unconcious."

"We had fun on the floor" said the twins, who had walked out of the bathroom,

"Ewwwwww"

_**Sukia...**_

_Okay they are fucking sexy, but..._

_"_AT THE SAME TIME..."

"Neheheheh" Angel sighed,

"fine, i'll drop it"

"Can i have pie?"

"NO, NO PIE, NO PIE CHILLI, NO MORE PIE, ENOUGH OF PIE, NO MORE FUCKING PIE!"

"I-Want-Pie"Chilli said,

"Room service!" Angel yelled.

"Neheheheheh"


	13. Message to Readers 2

If you like this story, skip this page...

Okay people, _some_ of you have been sending in _** Bad, mean, cruel, nasty, **_Reviews,

To answer any queeries, i have to say!

_**1. the moment you don't like it, stop fucking reading**_

_**2.The beginning is ment to be funny**_

_**3.No more characters will be added anyway,**_

_**4. There is a PLOT**_

_**5.The serious bit will come people feelins okay, i work all night on this, hoping people would like it, **_

_**don't be so fucking selfish!**_

_**I don't fucking care if you don't like it!**_

_**I'm bored, i felt like enteraining some people, my imagination cramps up if i don't write it down.**_

_**I'm writing this also, cause my best mate find it funny**_

_**No nasty reviews, i don't need to be told how to write!**_

_**good bye!**_


End file.
